Darkstorm Multiversal Season 4 Episode 1: Not Alone
Darkstorm has been King of Apocalia for the longest time and the universe that he knew continues to surprise him on his new adventure. He was on a diplomatic mission to the Raptoran Homeworld when the storm outside the palace gets worse confusing the rift sending him to a universe unknown to him. Welcome to the Multiverse. Summary Darkstorm's travels are far from finished as the rift from the current universe he was in takes him somewhere quite unexpected other than home. When he exits the rift he finds himself in the Magical Land of Equestria. Another day, a new Universe. Looks like things just got 20% more interesting Roleplay Darkstorm:(Walking through the rift and appearing in the middle of a forest) Huh? (3 Colts were seen walking in the woods, an orange stallion with yellow eyes, a green Mane & tail, who is the big tall one of the 3, who is named "Ed Wreck", a purple stallion with green eyes a blue mane & tail, wearing a white hat, who is a bit shorter than Ed Wreck, the 2nd stallion's name is "Double G" & the last stallion is a short red one with green eyes, a green Mohawk like Mane & a green tail, who is the shortest of the group, named "Eddy Green".) Darkstorm: Oh boshk (Jumps into the Tree's trying to hide) Double G: (trotting by with Ed Wreck & Eddy Green) Relish a fine summer's day, gentlecolts. Absorb the solitude of the woods, the beauty of the growing trees & the aroma of fresh cut grass. Eddy Green: I know what you mean, but even solitude feels tiring. Sorry, but it's stinks, I'm bored. Ed Wreck: I forgot to brush my mane guys. Eddy Green: (sighs) Darkstorm:(Foot Slips on a smoother part of the treat making a couple of Leaves fall) Not Good Ed Wreck: (hears something) Guys? What was that? Double G: Hm? (Hears something & look up with the group) Maybe see the woodland creatures like the birds, the squirrels & the bunnies might help relax. Eddy Green: As long as the birds don't give me a hard time. You know I don't like birds, due to pecking reasons. Darkstorm:(Gulps and Attempts to fly off but the branch breaks underneath him and he falls on top of them) OW Ed Trio (Ed Wreck, Double G & Eddy Green): (screaming in pain as they were crushed underneath them) Double G: Ow! My spine, my ribs & my everything! Eddy Green: (groaning in pain) What's that? Ed Wreck: (smiling a bit even when groaning in pain) It's a boy! The sky had a baby! Darkstorm:(Standing up and stretches his wings) Apologies gents I didn't see you... there (Looks at them) Um, Hi. Ed Trio: (looks at Darkstorm in surprise) Eddy Green: Um... hi to you too? Double G: Oh my, who are you? Ed Wreck: (smiling a bit) And why you look so cool? Darkstorm: I am Drak'Vorkata Darkstorm-Actu-Sin Vesheka Barator, where am I (Looking around) Double G: Well, apparently your in the woods nearby Ponyville of Equestria. My name is Greg Grape, but my friends call me Double G. Ed Wreck: Hello my name is Ed Wreck. Eddy Green: And my name is Eddy Green. Darkstorm:(Channeling energy to his right hand and punches the ground with a mighty roar) We may need to get to a safe distance and fast (Extends his wings and with a powerful jump he flies upward) Eddy Green: Wait, what is he talking about? Double G: I'm not so sure. But he sounded very serious. We need to follow him. (Follows Darkstorm) Ed Wreck: Could it be the Everfree Forest monsters in there? (Follows Darkstorm as well) Eddy Green: Hey guys! Where are you going? (Follows as well) Crystal shoots out of the ground, pieces of earth fall tot he ground as they rise forming a Black Castle, it is seen from Twilight's home Darkstorm:(Flying back to the newly formed castle) This is new Eddy Green: Ok, question. What just happened?! Darkstorm:(Exploring the Castle) This was unexpected, I though a lightning bolt would shoot out of the ground but this is interesting. Twilight Sparkle: Ed Wreck, Double G, Eddy Green (Running up with her friends behind her) Ed Wreck: Hiya Mane 6. Double G: Twilight, thank goodness you & your friends are here. We have witnessed something unexpected like dark crystals coming out of the ground right from where we're standing. Eddy Green: And then it formed into huge scary castle! Ed Wreck: (happily) Oh & the sky had a baby! (Points to Darkstorm) Darkstorm:(Walks into the Castle) I feel like a 10 year old in a candy shop. Double G: A tad big like the Castle of Friendship, don't you think? Eddy Green: What are you talking about? Can you explain to us what's going on? Where did that castle come from? Ed Wreck: Oh cool! It looks like the curse of the dark crystal castle with the ability of creating crystal minions out of the citizens like in the comic books! Eddy Green: (is a bit surprised with Double G & the Mane 6) I think that eyebrow is too heavy for his head. Twilight: But only Dark Magic can create Balck Crystal (Gasps) He weilds Dark Magic. Double G: Oh dear, is this a bad thing since, Ed Wreck, Eddy Green & myself just met Darkstorm. Eddy Green: (to the Mane 6) Give him a break girls, he just got here. Even Ed Wreck takes a liking to him. Ed Wreck: Darkstorm's no King Sombra, Darkstorm is Darkstorm. Twilight: (Looks to Rainbow Dash and Apple Jack) Keep an eye on him, Fluttershy you introduce yourself, Rarity, you and Pinkie are with Fluttershy, I am goign to notify the princesses they are going to need to know this (Teleports) Fluttershy: (as she walks up to Darkstorm, feeling shy about meeting him) Um, excuse me? Mr. Darkstorm? My name is Fluttershy. Darkstorm: Turns to look at her) Hello Madame Fluttershy, and who are your friends there (Hand ont he hilt of his sword) Fluttershy: Oh I'm sorry that we haven't introduce ourselves to you. These are my friends, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity & Twilight Sparkle. Darkstorm: (Bows his head) It is a pleasure (Walks into the Castle) I amaze myself sometimes (Heads up to the throne) Fluttershy: That's nice to hear. Eddy Green: Even I need to what's inside here? (Check inside) Rarity: My word, do you see anything? Eddy Green: Yeah, dark, lots & lots of dark. Double G: Mr. Darkstorm, do you have any explanation n how this Dark Castle just appeared out of nowhere & out of place in the woods? Darkstorm:Allow me (Chest Glowing with Dragons Fire) Perks with your Great Grandfather being a Dragon, Being able to use Dragon's Fire Pinkie Pie: Ooh, Spike is a baby dragon! He is also our friend! Darkstorm: (Lighting up the room with makeshift torches) A full Blod Drakar? Double G: It's a long story on how Spike was hatched. But it's best that Twilight explains it to you. Eddy Green: (as Applejack & Rainbow Dash is keeping an eye on Darkstorm to be sure if he is good) Yeah & are you sure about staying here in the woods? Darkstorm: I am absolutly certain, who knows what would happen if my existence was made public, it could be dangerous. Double G: I suppose that is fair. We don't want to cause a panic. Ed Wreck: Not even I would cause a panic, cause you are a kind person, Darkstorm. Darkstorm: Thats not how everyone else will view me, ut I iwll try for your sake, pinkie swear. Pinkie Pie: And Pinkie Promise? Category:Darkstorm Multiversal Eps Category:Episodes